bandaifandomcom-20200216-history
S.H. Figuarts
S.H. Figuarts is a popular line of high quality collectable figures made by Bandai. The toyline debuted in 2008 and is targeted towards the adult fans of the series with its higher price and show-accurate detailing of the figurines. In addition to Kamen Rider, the toyline features figures from various franchises such as Super Sentai, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Tiger and Bunny, Marvel Comics and Dragon Ball Z. The line also has spinoffs such as S.H. MonsterArts which features Kaiju such as Godzilla, Ultra-Act for Tsuburaya characters such as Ultraman, D-Arts based on video game characters such as Mega Man, Digimon and Pokémon, and Figuarts ZERO featuring non-poseable figures. List of Kamen Rider Figurines Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 (New Version) *Kamen Rider 2 (New Version) *Shocker Riders *Kamen Rider 1 (Sakurajima Version) *Kamen Rider 1 (Original Version) *Shocker Combatmen *Cyclone *Kamen Rider 2 (Original Version) *Shocker Combatmen (Black) *Shocker Combatmen (Black) (3 Figure Set) *Shocker Combatmen (Black) (6 Figure Set) Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider X *Apollo Geist *Revived Apollo Geist Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon (Amazon.co.jp Limited) Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger (Charge Up) *Elecro-Wave Human Tackle Kamen Rider (New) *Skyrider *Skyrider (Before Training) Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider Super-1 Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! *Kamen Rider ZX Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black *Battle Hopper *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Black (Renewal) *Battle Hopper (Renewal) Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX *Acro Batter Kamen Rider The First *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Cyclone Kamen Rider The Next *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider 2 *Shocker Rider Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Pegasus Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form *N-Daguva-Zeba *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Dragon *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Pegasus *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Titian Kamen Rider Agito *Another Agito *Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form *Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form *Kamen Rider Agito Storm Form *Kamen Rider Agito Trinity Form *Machine Tornador *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Exceed Gills *Gills Raider *Kamen Rider G3 *Guard Chaser *Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form Display only *Kamen Rider G3 Mild Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki & Dragreder *Kamen Rider Knight & Darkwing *Kamen Rider Ryuki Blank Form *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Gai *Kamen Rider Tiger *Magnugiga *Kamen Rider Knight Survive *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *Genocider (Venosnaker, EvilDiver, & Metalgelas) *Kamen Rider Ryuga & Dragblacker *Kamen Rider Verde *Kamen Rider Odin & Goldphoenix *Kamen Rider Scissors *Alternative Zero Display only *Kamen Rider Imperer *Kamen Rider Femme *Destwilder *Volcancer *Blancwing *Biogreeza *Gigazelle *Psycorogue *Ride Shooter Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Riotrooper *Kamen Rider Faiz (Glowing Stage Set) *Kamen Rider Kaixa (Glowing Stage Set) *Kamen Rider Delta Display only *Wolf Orphnoch *Horse Orphnoch *Kamen Rider Psyga *Kamen Rider Orga Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade *Blue Spader *Kamen Rider Blade King Form Display only *Kamen Rider Garren *Red Rhombus *Kamen Rider Chalice *Shadow Chaser Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Ketaros *Kamen Rider Hercus *Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Kamen Rider TheBee *ZECTrooper (Shadow Version) *Kamen Rider Drake *Kamen Rider Sasword *ZECTroopers *Neo Troopers *Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form Display only *Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form (Renewal) Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki Kamen Rider Den-O *Deneb Imagin *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O Strike Form *Momotaros Imagin *Momotaros Imagin (DX Set) *Urataros Imagin *Kamen Rider Yuuki *Kamen Rider Gaoh *Hana (19 Years Old Version) *Kintaros Imagin *Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form *Ryutaros Imagin *Sieg Imagin *Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form (Trilogy Version) *Kamen Rider G Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *Negataros Imagin *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Nega Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form & Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form Display only *Momotaros Imagin (Renewal) *Urataros Imagin (Renewal) *Kintaros Imagin (Renewal) *Ryutaros Imagin (Renewal) *Deneb Imagin (Renewal) *Teddy Imagin *Machine Den-Bird *Machine ZeroHorn Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Ixa *Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Display only *Kamen Rider Saga Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate (Dark and Red Eyes) *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion *BladeBlade *KivaArrow *Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form *Machine Decader *Kamen Rider Abyss Display only *Kamen Rider Decade Jumbo Formation Complete Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker *Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal *Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger *Kamen Rider Double CycloneMetal & CycloneTrigger *Kamen Rider Double HeatJoker & HeatTrigger *Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider Double LunaJoker & LunaMetal *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Joker *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme *Machine HardBoilder *Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone & JokerJoker *Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone & JokerJoker (DX Set) *SkullBoilder *Nasca Dopant *Kamen Rider Accel Trial *R Nasca Dopant *Weather Dopant *Dash Boost Unit *Turbuler Unit *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccelXtreme *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme *Terror Dopant (Figuarts ZERO) *Kamen Rider Skull Crystal *ClayDoll Dopant *Smilodon Dopant (Figuarts ZERO) *Taboo Dopant (Figuarts ZERO) *Kamen Rider Accel Booster *Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare *Kamen Rider Cyclone Display only *RevolGarry *Futo-kun *Kamen Rider Accel Yellow Signal Version *AccelGunner *Utopia Dopant Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Takakiriba & Takatorartar *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider OOO Takagoriba & Gatatoraba *Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo *Ankh Stand Set *Ride Vendor & Medal Set *Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo *OOO Tajadol Combo Effect Parts Set *Greeed Uva *Greeed Kazari *Birth CLAWS Set *Greeed Gamel *Greeed Mezool *Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo *Greeed Ankh (Lost) *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *Kamen Rider OOO Takajaba *Greeed Ankh (Greeed) *Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo *Kyoryu Greeed *Eiji Greeed Display only *Kamen Rider OOO Random Combos Variation Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze Base States *Module Set 01 *Stand & Effect Set *Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States *Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States *Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States *Machine Massigler *Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States *Module Set 02 *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Module Set 03 *Scorpion Zodiarts *Kamen Rider Meteor Storm *Module Set 04 *Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States *Claw Module & Cosmic States Tamashii Stage *Libra Zodiarts *Machine Meteorstar *Virgo Zodiarts *Fourze Effect Set *Powerdizer *Leo Zodiarts *Space Suit *Module Set 05 *Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Fusion States *Skydain *Groundain *Cancer Zodiarts (Figuarts ZERO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts *Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States *Aries Zodiarts (Figuarts ZERO) *Aquarius Zodiarts (Figuarts ZERO) Display only *Capricorn Zodiarts (Figuarts ZERO) *Taurus Zodiarts (Figuarts ZERO) *Gemini Zodiarts (Figuarts ZERO) *Pisces Zodiarts (Figuarts ZERO) Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style *Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style *Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style *Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style *Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon *Machine Winger *Wizard Effect Set 01 *Kamen Rider Beast *Phantom Phoenix *Beast Mantle Set *Phantom Medusa *Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon *Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon *Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon *Kamen Rider Beast Hyper *Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style *White Wizard Anime Other Toys *Figma *Revoltech Gallery HSF.jpeg SHfiguartsTHN01.jpg New Deno.jpg BAN_SH_FIGUARTS_KABUTO.jpg idjiwachi.jpg OOOOOOOO TAJADOLOL.jpg Shopping Services S.H Figuarts can be bought through these places. Online Services *Tokobagus.com: Indonesia *Ebay: Europe *CStoys International: International *Official Bandai Website: Asia Offline Services *Kidz Station: Indonesia *Toys Kingdom: Indonesia - Singapore *Toys City: Indonesia *Multi Toys: Indonesia *Capsule Corp: Indonesia / Surabaya *Bandai Makassar: Indonesia / Makassar *Jusco: Malaysia *Toys Rush: Japan *Bandai Headquarters: Japan Also See External links *S.H. Figuarts official page Category:Tamashii Nations Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Toys Category:Bandai Category:Anime Category:Sailor Moon